


29

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [30]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, the final battle has begun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	29

Eiji didn't even have to dress up: he was ready and on the edge from quite some time. Good thing Ankh made him nap for a few hours. They was also no need for Gotou to call. Bird Greeed went pale all of a sudden… he knew. This power… this Medal’s jingling, this sickening sensation...

\- Ankh? You sure you can keep going? - the man asked, as they rode their motorbikes.

\- Of course. I told Hina to get her whole team on their feet too. - he has calmed down a bit now, but still looked unsettled - And you better be careful Eiji. This Monster is like nothing we faced before. I have a really bad feeling about this.

The other man just nodded. In silence they revved up their engines and rode towards their final fight. At least for now.

***

The abomination landed in the city’s outskirts. The grass withered away where it stood and any animal, that could, ran or crawled away. Every living thing instinctively knew, that this creature will suck them dry of their desires… including the one to live, so the best thing they could do was to get away as far as they could. 

Unfortunately, not all the living beings could do so. For every dead plant at it’s feet, the monster spit out some Cell Medals, which instantly split in halves and soon an army of Waste Yummies was trailing behind it. It looked like a Zombie Parade, this one however, was a really slow and deadly procession. 

As it reached a more populated area, most of the Wastes split up to snag panicking people that were running around. As for the Greeed it continued onward in a straight line, screeching from time to time, killing everything in a 2 meter radius around it. Still, it was obvious that it was attracted to a large human population filled with desires. Even if an area wide evacuation would be called, it would simply take too long, because the monster was moving faster and faster.

***

Both Eiji and Ankh were close enough to finally see their enemy. Bird Greeed still wasn’t used to the sickening feeling but manged to press on. Surprisingly, Eiji began to feel it too.

\- Is this because I'm OOO? - he asked after sharing this information with the other man.

\- Might be because you had Medals inside you before. Or perhaps every living thing is able to feel it. Who knows. Regardless, we have to destroy it as fast as we can… - Ankh made a serious face.

\- Yeah I know. Oh! Gotou and Date are here too! - Eiji said, when two other motorbikes arrived at the location.

\- Good. We can carry on with the plan now – Bird Greeed almost hissed – The others are fighting the Waste Yummies at the front of this sad procession, leaving us to deal with the main prey. - He sounded unpleased at least.

\- We have to be careful. I think it fused its Core Medals into a sphere to make it harder to destroy. - Said Gotou putting his Belt on.

\- That might be a problem, but at least it leaves us with just one target now – added Date fastening his own Belt.

Eiji didn't comment just stretched out his hand towards Ankh and waited for medals. A moment later the TaJaDor combo was in his Driver.

\- Don't do anything stupid Eiji. I'll provide you with the other Cores as needed. We have to be careful... - Bird Greeed had that weird urge to just get the hell away from there, yet he knew better. To have his new life filled with ice cream and being annoyed by his dumbass, he needs to help here first. For some reason he also didn’t want this creature to roam free as it is.

They started their engines again and drove as close to the beast as they could.

***

It was the best for them to morph beforehand, otherwise their enemy could suck out their desire and kill them without a problem. Even Ankh had to spread out his wings to draw out more of his inner power and not to revert into a Medal state.

\- You can all feel it right? The dread? - Date asked knowing full well that everyone would confirm.

The monster stopped when it saw the team in its path. It didn't have enough facial features to look confused or show any emotions at all. Regardless, whether it could have those anyway.

\- Of course... it’s... pure desire... One wanting to suck out desires of others too. It wasn't infused with any creature patterns, just clear Medals that 'learned' from their surroundings on their own. That’s why it has a... physical form. - Ankh explained quickly and despite feeling sick, tried to concentrate on finding the Medal Sphere inside this monstrosity. 

\- Our target is in the lower part of its torso... If it had one I’d say it’s on the bellybutton level.

Not much else needed to be said. Births rushed at high speed to hold the enemy in place. The monster didn't expect that or perhaps it didn’t care at all since they easily grabbed its hands and Eiji ran at it to snatch the Sphere and shatter it. However, as he was about to reach it, the enemy screeched yet again, and an energy wave knocked them all down. The abomination seemed to be pissed of more now because it hunched and started growling.

Eiji looked at Ankh, and despite noticing his somewhat scared features, he still grabbed the yellow Medals the Greeed threw him.

\- Henshin!

HABICHT! LÖWE!  
PFAU! TIGER!  
KONDOR! GEPARD !

DOPPELKERNE!

BERG KOMBINATION!

Eiji felt a weird conflict inside, it was known that Ankh and Kazari were similar yet mostly in conflict with each other. Yet after a split second everything calmed down and he understood why his Greeed chose this one. It was fast. It was predatory, strong enough to dish out punches while Births tied to catch or at least keep the monster’s focus away from Eiji. 

Still, even though the enemy looked fragile, its skin was hard to break, and its quick movements didn't help either. There also was another problem. Even while fighting, the monster tried to move forward, making Wastes every now and then. That’s why Ankh hissed after reading a short message form Lena that simply said “too many”. Well they were closer and closer to the second team anyway.

\- This… isn't… working... - Eiji panted. He never used a Double Cores mode for so long.

\- What now? Maybe we should try hitting it at the same time? - Gotou proposed.

No one disagreed so they backed up a bit and fired their weapons at the same time. For OOO it was a fire tornado with a griffin inside it. For a moment they thought they knocked it out but the beast soon spread its arms and wings screeching even more, even lauder. A moment later it flew up ascending higher and higher, dropping a few Waste Yummies on the ground from time to time. It wasn’t looking good at all.

Eiji reverted to pure TaJaDor and ran towards Ankh.

\- It’s impossible after all. Give me all of them… - he pushed his palm in front of the Bird Greeed’s face.

\- What? No! Are you mad?! - the other man didn't want to agree at all – The only thing it will help with is to kill you!

\- It won’t. I'll do it as fast as I can. But we need it… that or more time to get something better... Look Ankh! We can see the others fighting Waste Yummies! They’re doing fine for now but we're underneath that monster and who knows what it will do when it’s really pissed off. Doctor Saito was right about one thing: it’s unpredictable, and so even more dangerous. So give them here. I promise they won't kill me! - Eiji was desperate and even despite the suit, Bird Greeed could imagine his determined face.

Ankh didn't want to do that, he could imagine what kind of damage this could cause to his dumbass. However, he also knew there wasn't much of a choice at this point. To be honest, he knew that even before the fight began. Of course Greeed is stronger than its Yummies and Double Cores barely destroyed those.

\- Hurry up! Look! It’s shooting laser beam! Fortunately at the air for now... but what if it flies towards a populated area? Its mere presence is enough to kill! Ankh! 

He wanted to shout “I don't care!” and to run away for real too... However he couldn't because he did care. Maybe not about all those people he didn't know, but old allies... new ones... friends... For a second he stared at the other team now joined by Births: how Satonaka shoots the Wastes, how Hina smashes them, how Shingo directs them of to save energy. How Lena tried to help as good as she could and teamed up with her guardians, as they reached the rest of the group. Damn it... Damn it all.

\- Listen up you idiot! - Ankh looked up, he barely saw a dot that was the monster – You have more or less 5 minutes until your body starts too fall apart in this form...

\- How did you.... - Eiji was surprised.

\- I did my calculations! Don't distract me now! Fly up there and put the Medals in just before you start the fight. Do it quick. Grab the Sphere and crush it. Then immediately revert… afterwards we’ll sure you get down here safely. - his voice was sharp, nervous with a hint of fear. 

It was a longshot, last chance plan. And it still sounded like it doesn't have a great chance of success. That abomination... Why are humans so stupid to make creatures like that?! Why do they want to destroy everything… To gain power ? For fun?

\- Got it. I'll do it for sure – Eiji nodded and waited for Ankh to give him the Medals. Greeed hesitated for few long seconds but in the end he gave the other 9 Cores to his dumbass. 

\- Try not to get killed or I'll find you in the afterlife and I’ll kick your ass! - he tried to break the anguish tension.

\- Have some faith in me, will ya? - OOO put his hand on the other's shoulder.

\- No. Not like this, knowing your approach I can't do that. - at first Ankh glared at him, but then he smiled a bit too softly for his own taste.

\- So then... Well… watch me all the time – with those words he took a deep breath and tightly holding the Medals he flew up.

Bird Greeed stood there for a moment feeling all the things he didn't wanted to.

\- Don't you die, you moron... you must keep the promise about the ice pops... and… I want to keep mine – he said to himself and rushed off to the others to relieve some stress by destroying as many Waste Yummies as he could. 

It was crowded. It was annoying. Normally such a fight would bring him more joy, more... satisfaction. Yet, his mind was mostly occupied by one small dot that was reaching the other one high in the sky. No one could help him now. 

Births used up too many Cell Medals to fly and fight there. And to be honest they would be just get in his way. The worst thing was that he couldn't do anything either. As a hybrid he couldn't borrow his mind by holding a Medal (at least not yet, maybe in the future) to be there with his dumbass. In the end he really had to believe in him, right? Well, believing is one thing, but whether it works was something completely different.


End file.
